Naruto:Konaha High
by animefreakypop
Summary: Hinata lives with her sister, Karin. They go to a brand new school and expected for it to be, nice and welcoming but they were wrong. A group of boys called 'Black Pain become their enemies. NaruHina, SuiKa,etc in later chapters.


_**Naruto: Konaha High[Chapter 1]**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything, i just love righting stories**_

The alarm went off..._Beep..Beep...Beep_

Hinata covered her ears with her pillow, not wanting to go to school, for it was her first day at a brand new school with her sister, Karin.

She slammed the alarm clock to stop its beeping but that failed. _Beep...Beep..Beep._ Growing annoyed her grabbed it and threw it hard on her floor.

Success it worked but now it was broken forever. Hinata felt that she was going to get yelled at.

She ignored the broken alarm clock and went back to sleep before...

A knock was heard, a rather loud one. _3...2...1..._

"HINATA!" yelled Karin, a red haired girl, skinny, small chested, and a bit girly.

Hinata swiftly got up and dashed to her closet. She knew her sister wasn't stupid to not find her but she wanted to doze off somewhere dark and quiet, even for a second.

SLAM. Her door opened up, quite hard. Karin entered her room, calmly, looked down at the alarm clock, pieces were off it, scattered, she shook her head angrily. Karin looked closely at the closet.

"I know you're in there, you better come out before I **force** you to come out." threatened Karin.

Hinata groaned and came out, scratching her arm.

"Idiot," whispered Karin.

"..."

"Get ready for school, we can't miss out on the first day." Karin saw Hinata look irritated.

"We? You can go to school, I can stay home and sleep." said Hinata hoping her sister would let her.

"Listen," Karin said violently,"We, both of us are going to go to school so get ready and I'll be waiting downstairs, ok?"

Hinata sighed knowing her sister won. Karin went out the door but turned around.

"Oh yeah, the school lets anyone wear what they want to wear so there's no uniform."

"..."

Karin smirked and closed the door.

_We can wear anything...I guess that's good, uniforms suck so bad anyways_

Hinata grabbed a plain white t-shirt from her cabinet and some black pj pants, _She said anything, might as well get comfy in my clothes. _Hinata changed quickly, taking off her clothes in a flash, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After she was done, she went downstairs to find Karin patiently waiting, she was holding two bags, her's and Hinata's.

Karin noticed her and shrugged, it was best to let her sister wear what she wants or else they'll get into a big fight that would last for hours.

Hinata grabbed her bag from her sister and went out the door, with Karin locking the house then running after her.

"You're lucky that the bus hasn't come to its stop yet or else we would be running to school." said Karin looking at her cellphone.

Hinata imagined running to school, her in her sneakers and Karin in her little shoes, she sweat-dropped at that idea.

Hinata waited at the stop, while Karin just listened to her phone's ringtones. Hinata's stomach growled.

"It's your fault for not waking up earlier and eating breakfast."

_But I got more sleep at least_

A sound came from a distance, Karin looked at the direction it came. She put her cellphone back in her bag, and got tense.

As the bus got closer, voices were heard, every inch it got louder. Karin looked at Hinata, who was also a bit tense.

Soon the bus stopped and opened its doors. Karin took a step then again did the same thing, behind her Hinata did the same.

Soon everyone saw Karin got quiet, she got red, while Hinata was deciding before it was to late just to hop off and make a dash to freedom before the doors closed.

Karin continued walking and sat down in an empty seat, with Hinata looking like a caged bird.

As soon as the bus started to move again, everyone went back talking loudly.

"That was frightening..." Karin shuddered. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

Karin opened her pink bag and took out her schedule, Hinata was just dozing off.

_Idiot..._

She knew she was going to get lost at Konaha High at some time today, Hinata might get more lost than her but Karin decided to memorize her schedule, if anything bad would happen to it.

Karin examined it, it read:

1st-Art: Deidara & Sasori, teachers [Room 46]. _Two...? That could be fun..._

2nd-History: Iruka Umino, teacher [Room 34]. _History is boring...hopefully he is a fun teacher_

3rd-Gym: Might Guy (Maito Gai), teacher [Gym]. _I HATE P.E! Damnit!_

4th-English: Kurenai Yuhi, teacher [Room 36]. _English is alright, not bad_

Lunch _Yay lunch! i wonder if they have good food..._

5th-Science: Kakashi Hatake, teacher[Room 33] _Science is pretty awesome!_

6th-Math: Anko Mitarashi, teacher[Room 35] _These rooms are suprisingly close to each other..._

7-Tutorial: Kakashi Hatake, teacher[Room 33] _Great...well at least I won't get lost...I think..._

The bus came to a stop, the students got out, still talking rather loudly. Karin put back her schedule, and waited for everyone to get out.

Hinata mummbled something and Karin noticed the driver looking back at them, signaling them to get out.

Karin slapped her sister on her cheek, a bit hard, for Hinata was a hard sleeper. Hinata woke up in an instant, glared at Karin who was whistling away.

Hinata grabbed her bag, as did Karin, and hopped off. She saw students everywhere, going in the building.

Karin grabbed her sister's hand and clinged for her life.

"You wanted to come." Hinata said while smiling.

"Shut up. We had to! If we didn't, papa(Hiashi), would find out and kill us." Karin commented back.

_True...very true..._

They entered the building, students were whispering at them saying 'New kids?' or 'Look at them' or even 'Is she wearing pj's?'

_Great, people are talking about us, maybe I should have told Hinata to change into something more school like.._

Hinata lead the way, not even knowing where she was going. Karin clinged closer, praying not to look like a total idiot today.

Hinata walked a bit faster and decided to pull out her schedule, before she had time to read it she bumped into someone.

By the time she bumped into that person Karin let go of her, for she was watching ahead. Karin smirked as Hinata fell to the ground.

_Ha! That's what you get!_

Hinata shook her head and looked into a pair of blue eyes. She could say that they were nice and pretty but those pair of blue eyes was glaring at her.

_Shit...damn Karin..._

Students around her fell silent, a bit scared for her. Karin looked behind the blonde haired fellow and saw a group of guys coming, they looked a bit dangerous.

_This can't be good! _

Karin grabbed her sister's arm and forced her up. Hinata looked at her weirdly. Karin saw the boys get closer and got a better view of them.

_Crap!_

Karin started to run out of instinct, with Hinata being dragged along. Hinata looked back to see the group of guys helping their friend up and the blonde just started to curse. One guy noticed her schedule on the floor.

_Great..._

They were out of sight and Karin came to a halt. She was gasping for air with Hinata holding her chest. Karin finally regained her breathe.

"Why did you run?" Hinata was confused, sure the blonde looked a bit angry, and his friends were coming but that doesn't mean you just run off.

"...It was out of instinct..." Karin blushed.

"Right..."

Karin whispered a "Shut up" and held her hand out. Hinata slapped it thinking she wanted to congradulate on making in out there alive.

"No idiot! Your schedule!" Karin grew annoyed.

"Oh...you see...I kinda left it back there..."

Karin looked horrified.

"IDIOT! Now those guys know your name and your classes! What if they come after you!" Karin was outraged for Hinata's stupidity.

"If they come to my class the teacher will be there, and in the lunch too." Hinata confirmed to Karin.

"True...but how will you know your classes now?" asked Karin.

"Let's go to the office, I'm sure they'll print up a new one for me." replied Hinata.

"Oh great idea!"

It wasn't long that they had found the office, infact it was really easy, took only a minute to find it. Hinata saw some students in there, none of the guys tho.

She went up to a woman who was shuffling papers.

"Um..."

The woman looked up.

"Yes?," She replied sweetly,"Can I help you?"

"Yes...you see my schedule got lost..." "On the first day too!" added Karin.

"Yeah...I was wondering if you could print up a new one..." Hinata said shyly.

"Su-...oh wait are you two the new students?" the woman questioned.

"Yes we are." replied Karin.

"Oh! That's great! Tsunade-sama wanted to speak to you two!" the woman clapped.

"Tsunade-sama...?" Karin asked.

"Oh yes. She is the head master of this school and I am her assisstant, Shizune, nice to meet both of you." Shizune bowed politely.

"AH!," Karin bowed with Hinata.

"Please follow me."

They followed her into a hallway and turned right. Shizune knocked on the door at the same time saying 'Tsunade-sama, they're here'. Shizune opened the door, and the girls entered, it was your average principal's office, shelves filled with books, a nice large desk, two chairs but one thing you don't see often is that 'Tsunade-sama' was holding a bottle of sake and a small cup.

Shizune closed the door, quietly and went back to work. Karin and Hinata remained standing.

_Tsunade signaled them to sit and they did._

_Are we in trouble? Is it about what happened? OH GOD!_ Karin was getting worried.

"Is there a reason we are here?" Hinata spoke first.

"Yes, don't worry you aren't in trouble, new students don't get in trouble in the first day in a new school to them but first off I'd like to welcome you two! Welcome to Konaha High, I am the head master Tsunade, nice to meet you!" Tsunade smiled.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga and this is Karin Hyuuga, nice to meet you." Hinata smiled back, while Karin was relaxing.

"Well then the reason I called you girls is that I need to warn you two about some trouble-makers"

"Trouble-makers?" questioned Hinata.

"Yes, a group of boys who call themselves 'Black Pain' cause lots of trouble for this school and me. They are not friendly at all to many people." Tsunade got very serious.

_Could they be those boys from before?_

"If you don't touch or talk to them then you'll be fine, it's pretty easy to spot them for they have black scarves around they're necks."

Karin felt panic rise in her and Hinata got tense. Both recall having seeing those boys wearing black scarves.

"So if anything goes wrong infrom me and I'll deal them them, got it?" Tsunade looked as if she would protect them.

"Yes, thank you." Karin stood up as Hinata did as well and closed the door.

They went back to where they saw Shizune, she held a paper to Hinata.

"Here," Shizune handed her schedule, Hinata grabbed it and thanked her,"Don't mention it, oh, don't worry your classes are close to each other so its not hard to find your classes, Tsunade-sama doesn't want classes to be hard to find for people so that's why they are close together."

_Thank god..._

"There's a board outside the office that shows all the classes,its very handy" Shizune said before waving good-bye to them.

Karin went out the office first then Hinata did. Karin walked up to the board. _Oh...art is easy to find..._

"Let me see your schedule, Hinata."

Hinata handed it and looked at the board, it was a big, but Konaha High was pretty huge.

"OH YES!," Karin yelled," You have the same classes as me except for 7th!"

Hinata smiled and Karin hugged her.

"Lets go!"

As they walked, Karin leading the way for she memorized their classes, Hinata thought of what Tsunade said.

_Black Pain...hopefully they'll forget about what happened, especially that blonde haired guy...they look like they are the same grade as us. Maybe that's why Tsunade talked to us...I doubt that I won't be in the same class as that guy but he might ignore me...but he looked pissed..._

Karin stopped infront of Room 46, noticed Hinata in her own thoughts.

"Don't worry! If anything happens then Tsunade will take care of it and besides I heard from papa that Neji comes here." Hinata gave a small smirk.

Karin held the handle of the door and couldn't shake off the panic of those guys. Karin opened the door to reveal all the students talking and not paying attention.

The teacher with red hair, somewhat like Karin, looked at her. She walked to his desk, Hinata closed the door and walked along with her.

The teacher looked at Karin who started to blush, the teacher was hot, she had to admit, but she would never hit on a teacher.

"Um..." Karin was struggling. Hinata grabbed her schedule and gave it to him.

"Oh, you two are the new students." He gave back the schedule. Another teacher came in view, he smirked.

Karin went red as a tomato, he was also very hot to her. Hinata gave a weird look to her sister.

"Hello,mmm"

_Mmm...?_

"Allow me to introduce us. I am Sasori and this is Deidara."

_Sasori...Deidara..._

Hinata looked at her sister who was drooling, looking at the teachers, blushing. Hinata made a grossed out face. Not that the teachers were ugly but she wouldn't go all red and drool.

RIIIIING. The bell rang.

"Alright get in your tables everyone!" yelled Deidara.

"You girls can sit at seat 11, 12, over there" Sasori pointed.

Hinata looked and saw no one there. Karin shrugged and moved quickly to there table because everyone was staring at them.

Karin sat on chair 11 and Hinata sat on chair 12. Hinata saw people looking at them, giving sad faces.

Hinata then heard a voice saying 'Poor them, they have to sit next to those two'

Karin pulled her notebook out of her bag and a pencil and Hinata did the same.

Deidara told the students to pull out their homework. Hinata saw everyone pull out drawings of sorts.

Karin was blushed when Deidara looked at her. She lowered her head down. Hinata laughed a bit, Karin glared at her still red.

"Ok ev-" Deidara was cut off when the door opened harshly.

In came a blonde from before, Hinata froze, and another with two red lines on his cheek, Karin felt panic.

"You're both late again." said Sasori without looking away from his computer.

"Bite us!" barked the brown haired guy.

"Say that again, and Tsunade will deal with you both and I will take your scarves away."

"Bastard...tch."

Deidara gave the girls a worried look. Hinata got yanked down to the floor. Karin was there under the table.

Hinata looked at her sister who was shaking. Hinata saw the boys feet coming closer to their table.

_Not good..._

Hinata stood back up and right when the blonde saw her, he gave a deathly glare at her. Hinata didn't bother to look at him, and helped her sister up.

All four were up, looking at each other.

"Alright!," Deidara yelled, "Sit down, mmm and don't bother the girls because you guys are sitting together,mmm!"

"WHAT?" yelled back the brown haired guy.

"Shut it, Kiba." Sasori still didn't look away from his computer.

Kiba sat down on 13, across from Karin and his friend sat in 14 across from Hinata. Hinata sat down as well as Karin.

Karin kept her head low while Deidara told what they were going to do today. Hinata tapped her fingers on the desk. _Tap...tap...tap,tap._ The blonde was still staring at her.

_Tap,tap...tap._ This time Karin tapped. Kiba was looking bored and rested his head. _Tap,tap,tap...tap._

This continued for about a minute or two before...

"Oi! You two, shut it." growled Kiba.

Hinata looked at him a bit angrily and he noticed it.

"What? Wanna fight or what? I don't care if your a girl!" Kiba looked like he was ready to throw down.

"Shut it Kiba!" yelled Deidara.

"Damn teacher..." mummbled Kiba.

Hinata and Karin didn't tap the desk to annoy them, they were only communicating, they invented a way to do that, and it was conforting to them to do that.

"Alright, in your table, come up with a design you guys want to do together, draw it and if you have time, paint it, and turn in your homework to Sasori."

Everyone started talking about what they should do except for Hinata's table.

"Hinata, Karin, come over here,mmm" Deidara made a hand gesture for them to come over.

Karin got up and Hinata did the same, the blonde was eyeing her evily, and she felt threatened.

They made their way to Deidara and he had his hands folded.

"Listen you two can just make up a design together, those two won't work with you guys at all so is that ok?"

"Yeah it is." said Hinata, Karin started to blush.

"Ok, make a good design,mmm!"

Hinata and Karin were back, sitting down. Hinata didn't want the blonde to stare at her anymore so she turned her chair, with her notebook and pencil. Karin copied her as well, sighing with relief.

"Hey! What the fuck! Don't you dare to turn your backs on us!" Kiba slammed his fist into the table.

"Let them be,mmm! They are working together without you two,mmm!"

"What! That's not fair at all!" Kiba was going to explode.

"Kiba, enough! You have Naruto so be quiet,mmm!" Deidara really wished that he would just be silent.

Kiba growled angrily and rested his head. Karin got tense again. Hinata gave a warm smile to her sister.

Karin smiled back, it couldn't be that bad to sit next to these two.

"Hey Naruto, isn't t she that girl who bumped into you?" Kiba said loudly.

_This is bad...bad...bad!_

"Yeah." replied Naruto.

"Oh," Kiba said darkly,"Hey girl."

Hinata didn't respond.

"Oi, what are you death?" Kiba grew more angry.

"Hey. Listen or else I'll beat the shit out of you two."

Hinata looked at Kiba who smirked. Naruto was still glaring at her.

"I think you owe Naruto an apology, since you ran off like a bitch."

Hinata grew furious, if Kiba said anything else she would go nuts.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, I hope I didn't hurt your little feelings." Hinata said sarcastically.

"Oh. This little bitch is giving some attitude to you, Naruto." Kiba clenged his fist.

Naruto stood up then threw a fist. Hinata got thrown to the ground by her sister on top of her. His fist barely missed Hinata.

"KIBA, NARUTO!" Sasori was accually now staring at them, outraged.

Karin got off Hinata and Hinata couldn't take it anymore. These Black Pain or whatever meant nothing to Hinata.

She got up and slapped Naruto, very strongly, which made a loud noise. Naruto looked suprised as well as Kiba.

Everyone froze as if the air was taken out of the class room.

Naruto got out of his shock and threw his fist again, Hinata blocked it with her hands in an X. Naruto didn't hesitate to throw his other fist which got Hinata in her stomach.

"Hinata!" yelled Karin, she went to grab Hinata away from Naruto.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm that hit her, not letting him go and punched him in the face. Naruto now jumped on Hinata and got on top of her.

Karin couldn't help her sister because Kiba pushed her on the table. Her back being pressed by Kiba's hand. Her hands were also held by Kiba's other hand.

Naruto was ready to punch Hinata to death when Sasori grabbed him and Deidara yanked Kiba off Karin. Naruto and Kiba were struggling to get free.

"Call Tsunade!" yelled Sasori.

A few students ran out to get help while the others were just observing.

Hinata sat up and Karin went to her sister. Hinata saw Naruto glaring with full rage at her. Karin looked at sister worried.

Hinata stood back off and grabbed Naruto's scarf, she pulled it off him. Naruto struggled to get it back but Sasori was strong.

"Sasori-sensei said if he called Tsunade, that he would take your scarf." Hinata took it and put it in her bag.

Karin grabbed Kiba's who was cursing and kicking. The students were astonished by the two girls, no one ever hit or took Naruto's or Kiba's scarves.

The door opened loudly and there stood Tsunade with Shizune and two men.

Kiba and Naruto stop struggling and stared at her, she looked like she was ready to commit alot of murders.

"With the new girls...,"Tsunade said sadly.

"Grab them both and bring them to Tsunade-sama's office!" Shizune commanded to the two men.

"Yes ma'am!" The two men grabbed hold of Kiba and Naruto and led them out.

The two men looked stronger than Sasori and Deidara, not that it was bad.

Tsunade closed her eyes then said,"I'm sorry about those two, Hinata, Karin, don't worry I'll see to it that they won't harm you guys anymore."

With that she left.

Hinata and Karin looked like they just wanted to go home badly and they did.

Sasori sighed then said,"Both of you guys go to nurse to see if anything is wrong. Stay there till the end of the period."

Deidara nodded with agreement.

Hinata and Karin grabbed their things and left.

"...We are their enemy now..." Karin said to herself and Hinata.

"...Yeah...I'm sorry...If I hadn't spoken like that or even slapped and punched him...maybe..." Hinata felt like shit.

"No...if you hadn't done that...I would have probably have..." Karin giggled.

Hinata smiled and laughed.

"Wait until our dad hears this! He'll burst into flames!" Hinata joked.

"I know! He'll probably go super sayian and blow this whole town up!"

"Totally!"

They laughed hard, taking away their bad feelings away.

"..But...things won't go smoothly know..."

"It won't but we're both strong. If things don't go right for now on then we **will** make them right!" Hinata felt her courage blossom.

Karin felt nodded and yelled,"BRING IT BLACK PAIN!"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
